A Matter Of Blood
by AprilRains
Summary: Jayde Tancredi is the new medical assistant. When the convicts take over the jail, what secrets will come out into the open?Will she put another new twist to Micheals plan?


A/N: So, I love Prison Break, like most people these days, but I thought it would be interesting to add my own spin on it. So here it is. I hope you like it. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do notown Prison Break…although owning Wentworth Miller would be…interesting…. but alas, I do not.

* * *

"Do you understand your assignment?" Frank Tancredi asked the army sergeant in front of him.

"I understand it perfectly fine. You want me to watch your perfect little daughter because you think she can't handle herself." Replied Sergeant Jayde Tancredi.

"That is no way to address you superiors!" Frank yelled at his youngest daughter.

"I'm not addressing my superiors, I'm addressing my father!" Jayde yelled back.

It was the same thing every time they saw each other, which was very rarely these days, they would always end up in a yelling match. Frank had disowned Jayde from the day she told her parents she was going to pursue a job in the United States military. Jayde had accepted that and moved on, her dad liked her older sister Sara a lot more anyways.

In the army, Jayde had moved up in the ranks quickly, her leadership skills and marksmanship were well known and offered her a lot of opportunities. She had quickly won over most of the guys and other women in the core, and she was living her life the way she had wanted to live it. When the war in Iraq had started, she was one of the first people shipped out. She had seen a lot of shit happen over in that desert landscape, but honestly, she didn't want to leave it. Fighting was in her blood now, it was what she lived for, no matter how dangerous or cruel that might sound. So when she got the orders to pack up and ship back home, she was pissed. When she found out that the orders had come from a request of her father, she had been livid.

Standing back on American soil had brought mixed feelings for her. She was happy to be home, sure, but she was going to miss her unit in Iraq. And on top of it all, the reason for being called back wasn't exactly pleasant. Her father wanted her to go into Fox River Penitentiary and protect Sara. Jayde knew that Sara probably did need protection, she was never a fighter, but Sara had chosen her career path, and it just happened to be dangerous.

Her father slamming his hands on his desk in rage brought Jayde back into the present.

"Don't address me as your father! You lost that privilege long ago." He cried at her.

Jayde watched the vein in Frank's forehead pulse angrily.

"I didn't know that it was a privilege." She said calmly.

The vein looked like it was about to burst.

"Get out of my damn office. Get you ass to Fox River, and watch after your sister. Am I understood, Sergeant?" Frank said in a barely restrained voice.

"Yes Sir." Jayde saluted to Frank, then turned around and marched out of the office.

* * *

She stood in front of the high gates of Fox River Penitentiary, the taxi car that had driven her pulling away behind her. It was almost intimidating…almost being the key word here. She had faced so much, and now she was put here, with the criminals. All because of her big sister. Jayde sighed, she knew she couldn't blame Sara; it was her father's fault.

Jayde wondered if Sara would even recognize her, it had been so many years since they had last seen each other. Bending down to pick up her bag, Jayde walked up to the gates and told the guard her name and reason for being there.

She was told to wait for the Captain when she got inside, so that he could explain a few things to her and lead her to where Sara worked.

She only had to wait a few minutes before a slightly muscular man was coming towards her in a confident stride.

"Miss. Jayde Tancredi?" The man asked.

Jayde came to attention and saluted to the man. "Sir."

"None of that. This ain't the army honey. I'm Captain Brad Bellick, I run this joint. I'd like to be the first to welcome you to hell." He said with a chuckle, starching his hand out to shake hers.

Jayde relax from attention and took his outstretched hand, firmly shaking it.

"Thank you sir."

"Now, this get going, shall we?"

"Lead the way"

Captain Bellick started walking towards the large building in front of them.

"Over there is where the convicts hang out during the day" He said, pointing to a large patch of grass where a lot of men were standing around, some of them watching her.

Jayde looked at them all with an expressionless face. Some of them winked, others just looked at her oddly. A woman in army combats was not normal to this prison. She hadn't had anytime to change out of her combats to her dress uniform or civilian, and honestly, she hadn't wanted to. Her uniform was annoying, and her civilian clothes were at the very bottom of her bag, under all the weapons.

Bellick stopped at one of the security checks inside the main building.

"I have to check out your bag, just precaution. You understand, right?" He asked, holding his hands out for her bag.

Jayde just shrugged and threw her bag into his hands.

She watched carefully as he opened the bag up and pulled out the first hard metal box. Opening it, he found two small knives in foam, and two wrist sheaths on the side. His eyebrows went up and he looked at her.

"I was told that I could bring all necessary weapons." She said.

Bellick pulled out a second box, similar to the first one, but more slender and a lot longer in length. Opening it, he found a sword with a back sheath.

"A sword is a necessary weapon?" He asked in disbelief.

"For me, yes."

"Ok"

He continued going through her bag. The next box contained her rifle, the next one had her handgun, and the last one had a set of ten small throwing knives. After that came her clothes.

"Ok, this is fine, just make sure none of the convicts can get a hold of any of this." He said while putting everything back into her bag.

"Yes sir."

"Now, time to go visit the warden and then off to see your sister." Bellick explained.

It didn't take long to reach the warden's office. Jayde was let in right away, and had a warm greeting with Henry Pope.

"Another Tancredi! I'll have the whole family working here soon!" He said, standing up from his chair and rounding the desk to shake her hand.

"I highly doubt that sir, but you'll have two for sure." She replied, taking his offered hand and shaking it.

His eyes were warm, and right away Jayde could tell that he was a good person. Bellick had given her a strange feeling, and she knew he was not one to be trusted.

"Well, down to business. The Governor of Illinois, your father, has requested that you be pulled from your station in Iraq and be placed in Fox River Penitentiary to protect the Governor's eldest daughter, your sister, Sara Tancredi. Blah, blah, blah, you will be put in a position where you can watch over her at all times. The best position I could think of was to be her assistant. So, you will be starting that right this moment. If you need anything, and your sister cannot answer to you, then come to me and I'll help you out. Okay?" Henry said, sitting down at his desk.

"Yes sir, I was given the report, I understand exactly what I am required to do." Jayde replied.

"Alrighty, Bellick will lead you to where your sister is stationed. Have a good day Miss. Tancredi."

Henry stood up and smiled at her.

"Just Jayde please sir. And you have a good day too." She smiled back to him, and then walked out the door.

* * *

Bellick was waiting for her just outside the door.

"I've been instructed to bring you to a room in which you will change into civilian clothing. I've been informed that Sara isn't aware of your current job choice, is that correct?" He asked.

"Yes, that is correct." She replied with a tense nod.

"Alright, if you will just follow me."

And so Jayde followed Bellick to a secure room where she could change. She changed very quickly into civilian clothing. A tight black top that showed off her tribal tattoos and black baggy pants.

When she stepped out of the room, Bellick stood frozen for a little while, just staring in shock at her. She looked so different when not in combats. After clearing his throat, Bellick motioned for her to follow him.

They walked for a little while more into what Jayde learned was the med building. Opening the door, Bellick motioned for her to go on ahead.

"The office is just up the stairs. You'll find Sara there. Remember, she isn't to know of your involvement in the army. Have a good day Jayde."

With that he left. Jayde sighed, and started her trek up the stairs. Getting to the top, she looked around the room. There was only one other presence in here other then her. The woman was hunched over a table, obviously working on something. Jayde cleared her throat. The woman jumped, and turned around.

"Hi Sara." Jayde said, carefully examining her reaction.

"Do…Do I know you from somewhere?" Sara asked with a confused look on her face.

"I would hope so." Jayde replied, then took a step forward and reached her hand out. "Jayde Tancredi, your new medical assistant."

"Jayde?" Sara asked with a shocked face.

"Hey big sister."

* * *

A/N2: if I do continue this story, then it will be slow updating… my life is so very hectic these days, I barely have time to myself anymore. So, bear with me.

Review pretty please.


End file.
